Problem: $-6nq + 3p + 6q - 10 = -10p + q - 7$ Solve for $n$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-6nq + 3p + 6q - {10} = -10p + q - {7}$ $-6nq + 3p + 6q = -10p + q + {3}$ Combine $q$ terms on the right. $-6nq + 3p + {6q} = -10p + {q} + 3$ $-6nq + 3p = -10p - {5q} + 3$ Combine $p$ terms on the right. $-6nq + {3p} = -{10p} - 5q + 3$ $-6nq = -{13p} - 5q + 3$ Isolate $n$ $-{6}n{q} = -13p - 5q + 3$ $n = \dfrac{ -13p - 5q + 3 }{ -{6q} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $n = \dfrac{ {13}p + {5}q - {3} }{ {6q} }$